There Goes My Life
by FNA Co
Summary: It didn't want her in the first place but he learned to love her. Troy and his daugther with slight Troypay. Yes, we're still here! R&R Please! Vienna's first fanfiction and U.S. Princess's like 7th!


**HEY!!!!!! What's up????? It's U.S. Princess (Emily to some people who know me well) and ViennaHottie12. It's Vienna's first story. It's like on our combined user. Vienna found this song and like she thought it will make a good story. I kind of helped add a little but this was mostly HER idea!!! **

**So hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: What do you think????**

**We do not own There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney or HSM characters, HSM, OR HSM 2.**

* * *

_All he could think about was:_

_"I'm too young for this._

_"Got my whole life ahead._

_"Hell, I'm just a kid myself:_

_"How 'm I gonna raise one?"_

_All he could see were his dreams,_

_Going up in smoke._

_So much for ditchin' this town,_

_An' hangin' out on the coast._

_Oh well, those plans are long gone._

_And he said: "There goes my life._

_"There goes my future, my everything._

_"Might as well kiss it all good-bye:_

_"There goes my life."_

_-_

Troy's POV

-

I could not believe Sharpay and I had been so stupid. Now we're going to be parents. Bye bye being a famous basketball player. I'm so ticked off! I mean, we were dating but I wouldn't think that if we had sex together I won't remember it. Sure I do love her but that doesn't mean I wanted to get drunk at a party and have _it_ with her. I wanted it to be personal in a private bedroom. I'm 18! I can't be a father yet! I don't even know how to change a diaper! Man, this is not what I've wanted to in life. I'm practically still a kid, no scratch that, _young adult._ Maybe I should move to a different town. Or kill myself. But I just can't leave Sharpay. I love her to much to do that. What am I going to do????

-

_A couple years of up all night,_

_An' a few thousand diapers later._

_That mistake he thought he made,_

_Covers up the refrigerator:_

_Oh yeah, he loves that little girl._

_An' Momma's waiting to tuck her in,_

_As she fumbles up those stairs._

_She smiles back at him,_

_Dragging that teddy bear:_

_"Sleep tight." Blue eyes and bouncing curls._

_An' he smiles: "There goes my life_

_"There goes my future, my everything."_

_"I love you, Daddy, goodnight."_

_"There goes my life."_

_-_

5 years later:

-

He couldn't believe he had wanted basketball more than her. She was his angel, Daddy's little girl. Perfect. She was a mini Sharpay with basketball skills. Nothing, nothing could be better. Sure, when she was little I stayed up all night. But she was worth it. They just grow up so fast. And I guess I finally learned to change a diaper. And I am a pro. Sharpay's walking with Jennifer to her room, waiting to tuck her in. They both smiled down at me as I looked up admiring her. She was like her mother in so many ways. Stubborn, drama queen, and beautiful but sweet at the same time. She had her mother's golden blonde hair and my sea blue eyes. She was dragging her teddy bear, Mr. Huggles, up the stairs.

"Sleep tight." I said with a smile on my face.

"I love you, Daddy. Goodnight." She said yawning but smiling at the same time as she trudged up the stairs.

-

_She had that Honda loaded down,_

_With Abercrombie clothes,_

_An' and fifteen pairs of shoes,_

_An' his American Express._

_He checked the oil and slammed the hood,_

_Said: "You're good to go."_

_She hugged them both,_

_An'd headed off to the west coast._

_An' he cried: "There goes my life._

_"There goes my future, my everything._

_-_

13 years later:

-

His little girl was 18 and leaving. On a basketball and theater Scholarship to UCLA. God he didn't want to let her go but he had to. He would miss her like hell. Bye baby. She had her Honda filled with her favorite Abercrombie clothes, 15 pairs of shoes, and MY American Express. I went over to her car and checked the oil.

"Everything's set. You ready?" I asked her holding back my tears.

She smiled and went over to Sharpay and me and gave us a long hug. I kissed her head and held her tight. She was really leaving off to California. Off to Cali from New Mexico. As she got into her car and turned on the engine, and drove away. I looked over to Sharpay and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her gently and said:

_"I love you, baby, good-bye._

_"There goes my life._

_"There goes my life._

_"Baby, good-bye."_

* * *

**Ok, there you go. **

**Hope you like it. It was kind of short notice. But we did our best. I kind of made it a lot longer but it is still VIENNA'S idea. So R&R!**

**-Emily and Vienna.**


End file.
